


Test

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Genre: They/Them Pronouns for Full Moon Glasses (Splatoon), vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Test

Math test.

Those two words put together made them want to puke. They couldn't even do basic math, and now they had a math test that was a big part of their grade. their head felt so hazy, their body shaked and they felt really nauseous. Calm down! Why are you getting so worked up over a simple math test!? Everyone else can do it! You're just so stupid! Do something! You're going to fail! Even though they had studied for what felt like years, they didn't even understand a single question. 

They got their test results back.

Failed.

They knew this was the mark they were going to get from the beginning, but they couldn't help but wonder if they could have done something different. 

They hated tests.


End file.
